gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jarkendar
Zapomniana Dolina Budowniczych lub Dolina Jarkendar -''' leżąca w północno-wschodniej części Khorinis, to niedawno odkryte miejsce przez Magów Wody, dostępne jedynie w dodatku - Noc Kruka trzecia część wyspy w grze. Wiele setek lat temu mieszkała tu pradawna cywilizacja i było tu ogromne miasto. Zostało jednak zniszczone, po czym zniknęło w mrokach czasu. Do tej pory nikt o nim nie wiedział, a zwykli ludzie sądzili, że są tu jedynie góry i rozległe pustkowia. Do tej pięknej, od lat nietkniętej ludzką ręką krainy, można się dostać jedynie przez portal lub drogą morską przez ukryty wśród klifów przesmyk. Można tu spotkać nietypowe zwierzęta, występujące jedynie w tym regionie. Dolina dzieli się na kilka lokacji: ruiny centralne, kanion, bagno, równiny i tereny podgórskie. W każdej jest wiele innych ciekawych miejsc (ruiny, jaskinie, grobowce), gdzie można znaleźć różne cenne skarby, ale też i czyhające tam niebezpieczeństwa. Do niedawna w Jarkendarze nie było ludzi, dopiero po wielu latach, przypadkiem, znaleźli tu schronienie piraci. Po upadku bariery, ścigani przez cały świat skazańcy z koloni karnej, dzięki transportowi ze strony korsarzy, także znaleźli tu schronienie przed zesłaniem do więzienia lub śmiercią. Ostatnio zjawili się tu też magowie kręgu wody oraz nieliczni członkowie wodnego kręgu (Lance, Bezimienny). Niestety, od kiedy przybyli tu Kruk i jego banda, tę część nawiedzają regularne trzęsienia ziemi, a wyspa może zostać zatopiona pod wodą. Jest to jedyne miejsce w grze, gdzie można paradować w zbroi bandyty bez obawy, że ktokolwiek cię zaatakuje. Jak się tam dostać? thumb|Moment otwarcia portalu.Podobno jedyną drogą jest niewielki przesmyk, ukryty pomiędzy skałami, na obrzeżach wyspy. Odkryli go piraci i dostali się tam swoim okrętem. Z ich usług skorzystali także bandyci Kruk, Thorus i inne zbiry którzy kręcili się w okolicach miasta. Jak się później okazało, istnieje inna droga której używali pradawni - portal. Jest on ukryty w ruinach, w okolicach północnych równin i gęstwin w Khorinis. To właśnie tu magowie odkopali wejście i wysłali członków Wodnego Kręgu, by ci znaleźli ornament, jedyny przedmiot otwierający portal. Zamknięty i przez wiele lat nieużywany, prowadzi dokładnie do głównego budynku po drugiej stronie, dokładnie takiego samego. Jednak pierwsze skorzystanie z niego nie było do końca udane. Bezimienny, który pierwszy go użył, został uwięziony w czasoprzestrzeni. Minęło kilka dni, a w tym czasie Magowie Wody (którzy podążyli zaraz za nim) założyli obóz i dokładnie zbadali miasto, po czym zjawił się zdumiony bohater, dla którego ten okres czasu, wydawał się jedną chwilą. Ostatnią osobą, która go użyła był kapitan piratów Greg. Magowie wody thumb|right|Riordian - jeden z magów w dolinie.Znani już z pierwszej części czarodzieje, którzy wyruszyli tu tropem zapomnianego miasta. Są niezwykle podekscytowani i, według Jacka Aligatora, latają po ruinach jak kot z pęcherzem. *Saturas' - najwyższy z magów. Pragnie poznać historię tej prastarej kultury oraz niedopuścić do zbezczeszczenia świątyni Adanosa. *'Nefarius' - zajmuje się portalem i historią budowniczych. Opowiada o strasznych wydarzeniach jakie miały tu miejsce przed wiekami oraz o upadku miasta. *'Riordian' - jest zajęty badaniem budynków i okolicznych terenów. Interesują go szczególnie budynki przywódców kast. *'Myxir' - studiuje język budowniczych oraz zafascynował się inskrypcjami dotyczącymi strażników umarłych i duchów. *'Merdarion' - teraz jest właścicielem Kamieni ogniskujących. Bada je i chce za ich pomocą uaktywnić kamienie teleportacyjne, rozproszone po dolinie. *'Cronos' - ma ustalić jaka to zła siła, napędza kamiennych strażników. Po za tym można z nim ubić dobry interes. Niektórzy z magów mogą bohatera czegoś nauczyć. Jeśli jest magiem ognia, Saturas nauczy go kolejnych kręgów, a także pomoże zwiększyć manę niezależnie od gildii, do której należy, tak jak Merdarion. Riordian naucza alchemii i wyszkoli ognika, a Myxir naucza języków Jarkendaru. Piraci Wilki morskie, którzy uznali te miejsce za swój dom i oazę spokoju. Toczą oni wojnę z bandytami, gdyż ci drudzy odmówili im zapłaty za ostatnie dostawy. *'Greg' - kapitan piratów. Zapewne wielu graczy spotkało go już w Khorinis. Do doliny wraca dopiero po tym, jak Bezimienny wejdzie do jego chaty. Pomaga nam dostać się do obozu bandytów i zleci ich szpiegowanie. *'Skip' - pirat z okolic miasta. Dostał się do obozu, łodzią, przez klify. Obecnie niczym się nie zajmuję, w dodatku bandyci odebrali mu jego grog, lek na nudę i trunek prawdziwych marynarzy. *'Jack Aligator' - pierwszy pirat napotkany na nowym terenie. Można się z nim zabrać na polowanie i tym samym doprowadzi nas do obozu swoich towarzyszy. Chętnie przyłączy się do polowania w kanionie. *'Francis' - tymczasowy zastępca kapitana. Nic nie robi całymi dniami, tylko grzeje ławkę. Po powrocie kapitana, naprawdę obrywa. *'Henry' - jeden z dowódców grup abordażowych, ale obecnie pilnujący wejścia do obozu. Przy dobrych targach wpuści cię do obozu za odpowiednią kwotę. Można dołączyć do jego grupy. W obozie można natknąć się też na wielu innych piratów posiadających imiona. Wśród nich są też doskonali handlarze i trenerzy. Henry może nauczyć walki bronią białą, zaś Jack czegoś o myślistwie. Bandyci Zjawili się tu za pomocą piratów. Za swoją siedzibę obrali dom wojowników, na bagnie. Mają tu kopalnie złota, ale mimo tego nie mają najmniejszego zamiaru płacić piratom, z którymi są na wojennej ścieżce. *'Kruk' - wybraniec Beliara i posiadacz jego Szponu. *'Bloodwyn' - jest zastępcą Kruka. Dostał od niego kopalnię i niewolników. Bardzo groźny i niebezpieczny człowiek, a oprócz tego, dobrze pamięta Bezimiennego. *'Thorus' - znów jest strażnikiem bramy oraz przydziela wypłaty członkom obozu. Nie pamięta bohatera i nie wpuści do kopalni, bez odpowiedniej tabliczki. Po śmierci Kruka zostaje przywódcą obozu. *'Esteban' - przydziela bandytom czerwone kamienne tablice. Mimo wykonania jego zleceń i zadań nie pozwala bohaterowi na wejście do kopalni, toteż tę sprawę załatwia się z nim nieco inaczej. *'Franko' - szef myśliwych, pilnujący wejścia do obozu. Nie pozwala nam wejść do środka i wykorzystuje Bezimiennego do brudnej roboty, a później go oszukuje. Jego też należy się pozbyć. *'Fisk' - handlarz z obozu bandytów. U niego można znaleźć najlepsze towary po najlepszych cenach. Nienawidzi Estebana, który rujnuje mu interes, toteż zleca jego zabójstwo. Znaleźć tu można wielu bandytów, którzy pomogą zwiększyć swe zdolności. Można się tu też nauczyć umiejętności wydobywania złota, która pomaga szybko się wzbogacić. Postacie neutralne Dolina jest praktycznie wymarła, jedyną postacią jaką w niej mieszka to Eremita, który wybrał się tu z piratami. Główny bohater pomaga mu, wręczając biedakowi ubranie, za które odwdzięcza się, oddając swoje kamienne tablice. Może on nauczyć I lub II poziomu języka budowniczych. Jest jedną z dwóch osób (drugą jest Lance) w całej tej lokacji, która zaatakuje, jeżeli Bezimienny będzie ubrany w strój bandyty. Ważne postacie historyczne *'Quahodron' - przywódca Kasty Wojowników oraz generał wojsk Jarkendaru. Dzierżył potężny artefakt - Szpon Beliara. Zginął tuż przed upadkiem miasta. Jego ducha można spotkać w grobowcu na zachodzie. Pomaga nam dostać się do świątyni. *'Khardimon '- najwyższy z kasty kapłanów. Zginął w tych samych okolicznościach co przywódca wojowników. Po latach jego grób został rozkopany i zbezczeszczony przez Kruka. Nie można spotkać jego ducha. *'Rademes' - syn Quarhodrona, jego następca oraz człowiek odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie miasta. Jego siła woli okazała się zbyt słaba i dzięki niemu Jarkendar upadł. Jego duch jest uwięziony w świątyni Adanosa, gdzie można go spotkać. *'Wielki Uczony '- przywódca tejże kasty, niestety nie pozostawił swojego imienia. Był jednym z nielicznych, którzy przeżyli upadek miasta i zdołał utrwalić jego historię w bibliotece, na kamiennych pulpitach. Bestiariusz thumb|Ścierwojad wśród gór Jarkendaru.Na tym obszarze występują dziwne, nikomu nie znane lub dawno wymarłe zwierzęta. Niektóre z potworów tu występujących zostały wyparte z innych rejonów przez silniejsze bestie. Spotykane tu również zębacze, trolle czy pełzacze, są jedynymi z bestii, które na tym terenie są stworzeniami podstawowymi. *'Polny pełzacz''' - egzotyczna odmiana pełzacza występującą tylko tutaj. Wygląda jak gigantyczny liść (modliszka), idealnie wtapiając się w zielone tereny, na których grasuje. *'Bagienny Golem' - odmiana golema kamiennego. Te stwory podporządkowane są ziemi i wodze, stworzone z błota i bagiennych gnijących roślin. Są wyjątkowo wytrzymałe i silne. *'Bagienny truteń '- wielka latająca bańka, która po zabiciu eksploduje chmurą trującego gazu. Podobnie jak krwiopijcy lata szybko i może błyskawicznie zmienić trajektorie lotu. *'Brzytwiak' - słabsza odmiana brzytw, wytępionych jeszcze w kolonii karnej. Znalazły schronienie w Jarkendarze, w kanionie i stały się istnym zagrożeniem dla przebywających nieopodal piratów. *'Ogar' - słynie z opinii najszybszych zwierząt świata. Niegdyś całe stada przemierzały południe górniczej doliny, teraz stały się rzadsze od swoich krewnych - Cieniostworów. *'Preriowy ścierwojad' - stepowa odmiana ścierwojada. Charakteryzuję się tym, że jest większy, bardziej egzotyczny i wydaje imponujące odgłosy. Niestety nawet w Jarkendarze występują jedynie nieliczne sztuki. *'Szczury' - są podzielone na kilka odmian. Zwykłe, pustynne i bagienne. Każdy występuje na upodobanym sobie obszarze. Nie są żadnym większym zagrożeniem dla ludzi i zwykle wolą unikać istot większych od siebie. *'Kamienny strażnik' - magiczne posągi, stojące w bezruchu, atakujące jeżeli się zbliżysz. Spotkać je można w ruinach, jako strażników skonstruowanych w celu bronienia prastarych ruin. Lokacje thumb|334px|Mapa doliny budowniczych.Cała dolina jest naprawdę ogromna. Jest tu wiele lokacji i miejsc, które warto albo trzeba odwiedzić. Są to obozy organizacji tu występujących lub główne posiadłości budowniczych. Imponującymi miejscami są też kanion oraz bagna. Ruiny centralne Obóz magów wody, to sam środek doliny. Jest to centrum miasta, w którym są wybudowane wielkie świątynie i piramidy. W około są ruiny domów zwykłych mieszkańców. Na środku są, od dawna wygasłe, kamienie teleportacyjne, które kiedyś umożliwiały szybką i bezpieczną podróż. W świątyni głównej jest portal, prowadzący z powrotem do Khorinis. Wszędzie tutaj kręcą się magowie, a pośród ruin znajdziesz wiele skarbów oraz strzegących ich potworów. Dominują tu przede wszystkim polne pełzacze i jaszczury. Piaszczyste i sucho-trawiaste warunki nie sprzyjają tu wzrostowi roślin, ale znajdzie się tu jakieś zioła, wokół wielkich palm, Czarodzieje są regularnie atakowani przez bestie z okolicznych bagien, które uniemożliwiają spokojną pracę. Na obrzeżach można znaleźć pirata Jacka Aligatora i ciało Williama. Obóz piratów Siedziba piratów, którzy osiedlili się na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Jest tam niewiele chat, lecz wszyscy mają gdzie mieszkać. Obóz jest chroniony przez niewielką palisadę, mającej na celu powstrzymywać ataki bandytów. Piraci mają też kłopoty z pobliskimi plażami (zamieszkują tam ogniste jaszczury i cieniostwory), z kanionem pełnym potworów oraz z grupką bandytów, która szpieguje obóz z okolicznej wieży.thumb|Dwa wodospady w Jarkendarze Obóz bandytów Leży na wschodnim krańcu doliny, na ruinach świątyni Adanosa (budynek kasty wojowników), na bagnie. Przed obozem znajduję się siedziba myśliwych, ich szefem jest Franko (kiedyś Fletcher). W obozie jest kuźnia a nawet karczma, pracują tam różni handlarze. Na głównym dziedzińcu, przed świątynią, jest jeden z pięciu kamieni teleportacyjnych. Dalej jest niedawno odkryta przez bandytów kopalnia złota (własność Bloodwyna), a w niej grobowiec Khardimona. To właśnie w tym celu Kruk zlecił porywanie mieszkańców - by rozkopali grób, a po rozmowie z najwyższym kapłanem, już więcej nie pojawiał się w kopalni, zaś niewolników oddał swojemu zastępcy. Bagno thumb|Wschodnie bagno. Mokradła są pozostałością po zalaniu Jarkendaru przez gniew Adanosa. To jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc. Można się tu natknąć na stada krwiopijców lub błotnych węży, które nie występują już nigdzie indziej. Na południu mieści się dawna siedziba uzdrowicieli. Po przeciwnej stronie znajduje się wielka grota, łącząca bagna z kanionem. To bardzo wilgotny teren, jest tu ciemno i trudno się tu poruszać, z powodu błotnistego podłoża. To idealne warunki dla bagiennego ziela, a także wszystkich innych gatunków roślin i grzybów. To idealna sytuacja dla błotnych węży, które śmigają po tym terenie, gdyż człowiek chodzi tu wolniej niż zombie. Jeśli mowa o zombie to w 4 rozdziale znajdują się tu zombie odziane w zardzewiałe Pancerze Kruka. Jeśli użyje się kodu kamery to można zobaczyć że nie niepokojone leżą w trawie oczekując aż się zbliżymy. Kanion Panuje tu wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny klimat. Jest tu sucho, gorąco i można natknąć się na niebezpieczne, pustynne stworzenia. Jest tu także kilka kopalni, jednak opuszczonych i zamieszkałych (jak każde jaskinie) przez pełzacze. Mimo upalnego klimatu są tu dwa oczka wodne i rosną tu typowo stepowe rośliny, w postaci kaktusów czy suchych traw. W cieniu skał lub w jaskiniach można się natknąć na zioła uzdrawiające czy jagody. Ten nieprzyjazny klimat zamieszkują głównie zwierzęta drapieżne - brzytwiaki, ogary czy kąsacze. Prawdziwą atrakcją jest tu biblioteka uczonych, wykuta w ścianie skalnej. Oprócz skarbów znajdziesz tu nawet demony i inne plugastwa. W kanionie jest też obozowisko orków, jedyna ich większa ekipa na tym obszarze. Tereny podgórskie i równiny thumb|Wielki kanion na północy.Te okolice są wyjątkowo dzikim oraz niezwykłym miejscem. Mimo gór i rozległych równin są tu też różnorakie gęstwiny, kręte ścieżki oraz kotliny i niemal nie mające końca, przepaście. Szczególnie interesujące są tu dwa domostwa budowniczych - strażników umarłych i kasty kapłanów. Ponadto w ruinach i innych tajemniczych miejscach kryje się wiele niebezpieczeństw, nie tylko ze strony zębaczy, które się tu kręcą, ale też i z powodu ułożenia terenu. Kręcą się tu też orkowie (bardzo nielicznie) i polne pełzacze, a w ruinach można natrafić na ożywieńców. Roślinność jest tu bardzo urozmaicona - różne zioła, niebieskie bzy, jagody i ciemne grzyby. Na jednym z płaskowyżów jest wybudowana drewniana chata. Mieszka w niej myśliwy Eremita, a w okół jest pełno niszczonych mostów. Za domem samotnika jest jaskinia, w niej kaplica Beliara. Grobowiec Quarhodrona Na niedługo przed ostateczną klęską, pochowano tu wojownika Quarhodrona. Grobowiec znajduje się w małej kotlince, na północno-zachodnim wzniesieniu. Za jego siedzibę obrały sobie najniebezpieczniejsze bestie jak trolle czy harpie lubiące wysokości. Wejście jest uszkodzone, a w środku, po za trumną dowódcy Jarkendaru, są groby innych wielkich ludzi (możliwe, że wojowników). Jest tu najlepsza broń dystansowa w dodatku - magiczna kusza. Wielka grota thumb|Jaskinia skąpana w świetle słońca.Wielka jaskinia, łącząca kanion z bagnem. Jest ja każda inna tylko, że o wiele większa niż inne. Prezentuje się o wiele okazalej niż podobne podziemne miejsca. Nie jest tu ciemno, a grota skąpana jest w blasku słońca prześwitującym przez otwory w sklepieniu. Dziwnym i pięknym zjawiskiem, są kamienie krystaliczne, odbijające blask słońca i oświetlające grotę po całości. Można wymienić tu jedynie roślinność typową dla jaskiń (grzyby, zębate ziela) oraz wiszące pnącza. Ze zwierząt spotka się tu jak zwykle, kolonie pełzaczy i w norach pochowane pustynne szczury. 'Kultura pradawnych' Mieszkańcy Jarkendaru byli niezwykle rozwiniętą cywilizacją.thumb|left|Kamienna tabliczka. Cechowało ich niezwykłe zamiłowanie do sztuki. Mogą o tym świadczyć liczne malowidła i freski zdobiące ściany większości budowli oraz płaskorzeźby zdobiące kamienne kolumny. Często można było też natknąć się na kamienne posągi z wyrytymi na nich tekstami. Budynki wyglądem przypominały piramidy budowane przez Azteków, a większość świątyń i ścian zdobiło pismo, przypominające klinowe, niezrozumiałe dla większości ludzi z dzisiejszych czasów. Perełką wśród budowli jest wielka biblioteka, wykuta w ścianie skalnej, podtrzymywana przez potężne kolumny. Mimo pisania na pergaminach, budowniczy woleli kamienne tabliczki, które nie ulegały spaleniu, zamoczeniu czy podarciu. Kamienne tabliczki Spisywane na nich były zapiski dotyczące budowli, historii lub życia codziennego. Na większości kamiennych tabliczek zapisane były zaklęcia na stałe podnoszące współczynniki ludzi. Jednak największymi skarbami były kolorowe relikty oraz najstarsze z nich (dotyczące Quarhodrona i Khardimona). Na wielkich kamiennych pulpitach także zapisywano wiele informacji, zwłaszcza historycznych. Zastępują one dzisiejsze platformy z książkami. Religia Według magów wody Budowniczowie byli wyznawcami Adanos, chociaż według moda Mroczne Tajemnice wierzyli oni w dawno zapomniane bóstwo, którego imię poznajemy od pradawnego, który pochodził z Jarkendaru. Mówi on do nas ,,Niech Fenix ma cię w opiece", po czym zapomina o czym mówił. Kasty thumb|Budynek na bagnie - dom kasty uzdrowicieli.Można wymienić tu pięć kast, a każda z nich była bardzo ważna dla miasta. Każdy z ich przywódców (którzy rządzili miastem) miał osobną siedzibę, a inni członkowie mieszkali pośród zwykłych ludzi, lub w domostwach, nieopodal głównego budynku, swej gildii. Raz na jakiś czas, zwoływana był rada, w której brali udział tylko przywódcy. Zebranie było zwoływane w celu np. wybrania nowego przywódcy kasty. *'Uczeni' - byli najmądrzejszymi z mieszkańców doliny. Głównie spisywali historię i ważne wydarzenia, związane z miastem. Mieli decydujący głos w radzie. Ich posiadłością jest biblioteka, której część jest niedostępna dla bohatera dopóty, dopóki nie odbierze on klucza będącego w posiadaniu wodza orków. Ponoć Uczeni byli ostatnimi z żyjących po upadku Jarkendaru. *'Kapłani' - duchowi wśród ludzi (to samo co dzisiejsi magowie). Głosili słowa Adanosa i zajmowali się sprawami głównie pobożnymi. Najwyższym z nich był Khardimon. *'Wojownicy' - bronili miasta przed atakami. Ich siedzibą był teraźniejszy obóz bandytów, gdzie przebywała cała armia. Ich przywódcą był Quarhodron, a kiedy jego miejsce zajął Rademes, wszystko się zmieniło. To on był odpowiedzialny za zło jakie spadło na ludność i pogrążenie miasta w morskich odmętach. *'Strażnicy Umarłych' - strzegli mądrości zmarłych przodków. Przywoływali duchy swych bliskich i prosili ich o radę i pomoc. Oni zniknęli pierwsi, z wielkich kast w Jarkendarze. *'Uzdrowiciele' - leczyli i pomagali zwalczać choroby i dolegliwości. Zajmowali się głownie rannymi wojownikami podczas wojen. Nie zdołali jednak pomóc, gdy na ulicach miasta szalały hordy więc odeszli, zamykając za sobą portal. Język budowniczych Lud Jarkendaru nie posługiwał się językiem, którym posługują się dzisiejsi ludzie. Jedynie magowie wody nauczyli się i opanowali tę mowę. Myxir studiujący te dziedzinę nauki, może nauczyć bohatera trzech odłamów z jakich się składał: język farmerów - używany przez prostych ludzi, zwykle o sprawach codziennych np. żywności, pracy czy miłości, wojowników - mowa głównie o broni, bitwach i innych sprawach związanych z wojną i kapłanów - opowiadał o bogach i głosił ich słowa. Oto inne przykłady: Bengla anthani, osiri? - Dlaczego zakłócasz mój spokój, Strażniku? (słowa Quarhodrona) Chanima en kanda Adanos. - Mój duch był uwięziony przez całą wieczność. (słowa Rademesa) Ighoriat Thorul. ''- przyzywam cię Quarhodronie (przywołanie wodza kasty wojowników) ''Khardimon fatagh schatar fatagh Beliar. - (przywołanie Khardiomna przez Kruka) Jhehedra Akhantar ''- słowa-klucz do świątyni Adanosa. Od Eremity możemy się tez dowiedzieć, że niektóre litery mają inne znaczenie niż by się zdawało. Są to np. G=O, T=H, I=C. Historia thumb|340px|Biblioteka - miejsce ostatniego spotkania rady Miasto Jarkendar przeżywało właśnie dni swego świtu i potęgi. Quarhodron, jeden z przywódców miasta, powrócił z jednej ze swych zwycięskich bitew.W czasie kampanii zdobył potężny artefakt - Szpon Beliara. Mimo iż miecz posiadał własną dusze, silna wola wojownika, dała sobie rade z wielokrotnymi próbami opętania jakie czyniła broń. Podporządkowując sobie miecz, stał się jego panem i z dumą prowadził armię miasta na wojnę, której zwycięstwo zapewniał szpon. Podczas długich lat swego przywództwa nad kastą wojowników, Quarhodron osiągnął już podeszły wiek, który uniemożliwiał mu dowództwo nad armią Jarkendaru. Kapłani, mogący wydać wojownikom rozkazy, domagali się by dowódca zrzekł się tytułu generała i oddał miecz. Zwołano radę pięciu... Jednakże wojownicy sprzeciwili się woli kapłanów, ponieważ oznaczało by to zmniejszenie ich pozycji w społeczeństwie i podporządkowanie się innym kastom. Wojownicy, w skutek buntu, na swego wodza wybrali, bez wiedzy innych kast, Rademesa - syna Quarhodrona. Dawny generał nie miał nic przeciwko, ponieważ darzył miłością i zaufaniem swego potomka. Wręczył mu Szpon Beliara w nadziei, że artefakt pomoże jego synowi dowodzić armią równie dobrze co niegdyś on sam. Tak Rademes zyskał tytuł Generała wojsk Jarkendaru i stał się przywódcą kasty wojowników. Jednak siła woli Rademesa była bardzo słaba. Miecz przejął kontrole nad młodym wojownikiem. Kontrolowany przez złą siłę mrocznego miecza, doprowadził do wybuchu wojny domowej. Sprowadził na ludzi wielkie okrucieństwo, śmierć i cierpienie. Nawet wielka pomoc uzdrowicieli, którzy próbowali leczyć rannych, nie dawała sobie rady z gniewem jaki wyzwolił Rademes. Jarkendar od zguby, mogła uratować tylko mądrość i rada swych przodków. Wojownik był jednak szybszy. Rozkazał zabić (lub wygnać) strażników umarłych, by ci nie mogli poprosić o pomoc dawnych władców. W ten sposób zgasła ostatnia nadzieja w ocaleniu miasta. Czterech, pozostałych przy życiu przywódcy kast podjęło smutną decyzję o poddaniu miasta. W obliczu szalejącej na ulicach wojny - mordom, gwałtom i podpaleniom, uzdrowiciele wyruszyli z misją odcięcia tej krainy od reszty wyspy i zapieczętowania portalu na zawsze. Zamknęli portal od zewnątrz i zniszczyli ornament - klucz do portalu. Byli jedynymi którzy wydostali się z miasta żywi. thumb|left|Grobowiec Khardimona.W dolinie, Quarhodron, najwyższy kapłan Khardimon oraz anonimowy przywódca kasty uczonych, zebrali się w bibliotece i obmyślali jak zaradzić obecnej sytuacji w krainie. Dwóch pierwszych, postanowiło zjednoczyć resztki armii, którzy nie podążyli za Rademesem i pozostali w służbie pozostałych kast, by zaatakować go w otwartej walce, lecz uczony, mając decydujące prawo głosu, anulował decyzje pozostałej dwójki. Dobrze znał moc miecza, postanowił więc pokonać wroga za pomocą podstępu. Akceptując te decyzję, Quarhodron udał się do świątyni Adanosa, skąd wysłał wiadomość dla swego syna. Rademes, zaślepiony nienawiścią do swego ojca, którą potęgował szpon, w furii przybył do świątyni by go zabić. Jednak Rademes, zorientował się o wiele za późno, że wpadł w pułapkę. Ostatnia brama zamknęła się przed nim, a towarzyszące jej uderzenie młota, zamknęło naiwnego wojownika, po wieki w świątyni. W celu uniemożliwienia innym uwolnić Rademesa, bądź posiąść miecz, Quarhodron, Khardimon i Uczony wybudowali pułapki, a tajemnice ich obejścia, spisano na kolorowych reliktach. Następnie były dowódca i najwyższy kapłan, odprawili rytuał, pieczętując świątynie. Obaj ponieśli śmierć, w jego trakcie, lecz zabarykadowali wejście i tajemnice jego otwarcia zabrali ze sobą do grobu. Ciało Khardimona pochowano w domu wojowników, natomiast Quarhodron, został przeniesiony za południowy-zachód. Wojna miała zostać ostatecznie zażegnana. Jednak wojna na ulicach, nie miała końca. Mieszkańcy miasta nadal mordowali się wzajemnie. Szpon, mimo iż zamknięty po wieki, dalej potęgował gniew swoją potężną aurą. Adanos nie potrafiąc znieść wojny i mordów, w swym gniewie podniósł morzę i zesłał na dolinę ogromną falę, która zmyła opętanych i położyła kres szaleństwu. Jedynie nielicznym udało się przeżyć, w tym Uczonemu, który spisał te straszne wydarzenia w swojej posiadłości na północy. Ocaleni jednak nie byli w stanie, odbudować zniszczonego miasta i z czasem Jarkendar, wymarł doszczętnie. Ponownie zamieszkały tu po czasie, jedynie zwierzęta, którym odcięcie od ludzi, poszło na rękę. Tak oto upadło miasto Jarkendar i wymarła potężna cywilizacja budowniczych, którzy odeszli w zapomnienie i zniknęli w mrokach dziejów. Nie Adanos, tylko Bogini Dawni mieszkańcy Jarkendaru prawdopodobnie zamiast Adanosa, wyznawali tajemniczą Boginię, której imię pojawia się w Arcanii. Jest to prawdopodobne, ponieważ żywioły Bogini były takie same jak reszty Bogów, a magowie przypisali je Adanosowi. Tym bardziej, że magowie wody sami nie wiedzieli jakiego Boga czcili Budowniczowie. Ciekawostki *W całym Jarkendarze zakopane są skarby Grega. Mapa znajduje się w jego chacie. *Możliwe, że uzdrowiciele wędrowali jeszcze po okolicach Khorinis. Świadczyć o tym mogą kamienne tabliczki, rozsiane po całej wyspie. *Na szczycie biblioteki (nie da się tam dostać bez kodu lub umiejętnego kierowania postacią), znajduje się wrak samochodu. *Na bagnie, niedaleko kamienia teleportacyjnego, jest drabina - jedyna w grze. *Tuż przed akcją Gothic 3, orkowie zajęli tę część wyspy. *W trzeciej części CD-Projekt popełnił błąd. Podczas rozmowy z Thorusem czy Miltenem, pojawia się słowo Jarkendar, jednak ci dwaj wymawiają: Dżarkendar. *W całym Jarkendarze tylko Eremita zaatakuje Bezimiennego, gdy ten będzie chodził w zbroi Bandyty. *Pismo Budowniczych wzorowane było na starożytnym "Piśmie Klinowym". *Jeśli Bezimienny postanowi uczyć się języka budowniczych u Eremity to będzie tłumaczył mu tak: "Trzeba zamienić G na O, T na H, I na C". Z tych liter powstanie wyraz GOTHIC. *W modzie Mroczne Tajemnice jeden z pradawnych - Sheer'Ghar opowiada nam, że tam uciekł jego lud (co może świadczyć, że mieszkańcy Jarkendaru byli potomkami wyznawców Fenix). *Budowle w Jarkendarze są oparte na budowlach Majów. *Przed portalem do Jarkendaru (Po stronie znanej części wyspy) na ścianie znajduje się inskrypcja wykonana runami Futhark. Po odczytaniu inskrypcji okazuje się że tekst jest po niemiecku i brzmi on: " '''UND AM ANFANG SOWIE AM ENDE WART DAS ECHT DU DER DU DIESE ZEILEN LIST SEI GEWARNT OR DEN MCHTEN DER DANCELHEIT AUF DER ANDEREN SEITE DES BRANNENS FOLGE DEINEM WISSEN UND DEN WORTEN DES LICHTS UM DAS GRAUEN DER ZEITALTER ZU BEENDEN "' Takie tłumaczenie, nie do końca pasuje do tekstu powyżej. " I NA POCZĄTKU ORAZ NA KOŃCU CZEKAJ AUTENTYCZNY BĄDŹ TYMI LINIJKAMI PODSTĘPU OSTRZEGANY OR MCHTEN DANCELHEIT Z TAMTEJ STRONY DES BRANNENS SKUTKU TWOJA WIEDZA I WYRAZOM DES ŚWIATŁA DO ZGROZĘ EPOK WOKÓŁ SKOŃCZENIA " Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Miejsca na Wyspie Khorinis Kategoria:Do poprawy